Chalibonkas Mob
The Chalibonkas '''was formed in November 2013 by three Überkatz evictees and three males from the Lazuli. Ricou and Bumpy, of Baobab origins, established domiannce. In April, Ricuo was hit b a car and died. Talkeenta became the new dominant female but was lost within a year. Cupcake became the next dominant female however her reign was also short-live, she disappeared in March. Being the only female from the first Chalibonkas litter, Kinkaju has ascended to the throne, almost reluctantly it seems. Dominant Pair The oldest of the females Ricou became the dominant female. The Baobab male Bumpy establisted dominance over the group. After Ricou's death in April, there was no dominant female for three months until finally Kinkaju became the new dominant female by defult. A large group of Überkatz rovers joined the group. The oldest two males Gump and Pitio, both Whisker males, compete heavily for dominance. At first it seemed that Gump would dominance, being larger but he was ousted by Pitio. However soon Pitio was overthrown by Django who became the new dominant male. Current Members The Chalibonkas have 18 members as of August 2016. Kinkaju (VCKF002) '''Dominant Female Django (VUKM004) Dominant Male Snäckan (VUKM009) Sötnös (VUKM010) Cilinha (VCKF005) No Sexy Time (VCKF007) VCKF010 VCKF011 VCKM012 VCKM013 VCKM015 VCKF016 VCKM018 VCKF019 VCKF020 VCKP021 VCKP022 VCKP025 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Chalibonkas. Ricou (VSQF011) Talkeenta (VSQF035) Cupcake (VUKF001) Bumpy (VBBM042) Drachentöter (VLM189) Bandersnatch (VLM193) Sifaka (VCKM001) Kinkaju (VCKF002) VCKM003 VCKM004 Cilinha( VCKF005) Eusebio (VCKM006) No Sexy Time (VCKF007) VCKM008 VCKM009 VCKF010 VCKF011 VCKM012 VCKM013 Gump (VWM132) Pitio (VWM139) Django (VUKM004) VUKM005 VUKM008 Snäckan (VUKM009) Sötnös (VUKM010) VCKP014 VCKP015 VCKP016 VCKP017 Rivals The Chalibonkas's rivals were the Überkatz, Ewoks and Pandora Mob. Being a small mob, the Chalibonkas were forced out of their territory and moved near the smaller Youma and Xhodes. History November 2013: '''Ricou, Talkeenta and Cupcake joined up with Bumpy, Drachentöter and Bandersnatch. Ricou and Talkeenta were pregnant. Ricou and Bumpy became the dominant pair. '''December 2013: Ricou gave birth to Sifaka, Kinkaju and VCKM003. Talkeenta aborted and was evicted. Two encounters with Whiskers. Talkeenta is absent at the end of the month. January 2014: '''Ricou was pregnant. Talkeenta and Cupcake were evicted and left the group. Drachentöter and Bandersnatch went roving. An unknown meerkat visited. Three encounters with Uberkatz. '''February 2014: '''Ricou gave birth to VCKM004, Cilanha, Eusebio, No Sexy Time, VCKM008, VCKM009 and VCKF010. Bumpy and Bandersnatch went roving. '''March 2014: One encounter with Ewoks. April 2014: '''Ricou was hit by a car and killed. Unknown dominant female. Drachentöter went roving. '''May 2014: No dominant female. Bumpy and Bandersnatch went roving. One encounter with Ewoks. June 2014: '''Drachentöter and Bandersnatch went roving. No dominant female. '''July 2014: Kinjaku became the new dominant female. Bumpy, Drachentöter and Bandersnatch went roving. Sachin visited. August 2014: '''Bumpy, Drachentöter and Bandersnatch went roving. Sachin visited. One encounter with Ewoks and Uberkats. '''September 2014: '''Kinaju was pregnant. Cupcake was evicted. Bandersnatch went roving. '''October 2014: Kinkaju gave birth to VCKF011, VCKM012 and VCKM013. Drachentöter went roving and was absent. November 2014: '''Bumpy, Drachentöter and Bandersnatch, Sifaka and Eusebio went roving. Drachentöter left the group and formed the Axolotls. Two encounters with the Axolotls. '''December 2014: One encounter with Rascals and Uberkats and two with Axololts. Bandersnatch, Sifaka and Eusebio left the group and joined the Axolotls. Bumpy went roving. Janaury 2015: '''Bumpy and VCKM003 went roving. Two encounters with Ewoks. '''February 2015: '''Bumpy left the group and joined the Axolotls. No dominant male. '''March 2015: Kinkaju was pregnant but aborted. VCKM003, VCKM009 went roving. April 2015: ''' VCKM003, VCKM004 and VCKM009 went roving. '''May 2015: Bumpy rejoined the group and became the dominant male again. June 2015: Gump, Pitio, Django, VUKM005, VUKM008, Snackan and Sötnös joined the group. Pitio became the dominant male. Bumpy, VCKM003, VCKM004, VCKM008 asnd VCKM009 went roving and were absent. July 2015: Django overthrew Pitio and became the dominant male. Kinkaju, Cilinha and No Sexy Time were all pregnant. Kinkaju aborted. Bumpy, VCKM003, VCKM004, VCKM008 and VCKM009 were absent. Gump, VUKM005 and VUKM008 went roving and left the group. August 2015: Cilinha and No Sexy Time lost their litters. Kinkaju aborted but quickly got pregnant again. Bumpy, VCKM003, VCKM004, VCKM008 and VCKM009 joined the Youma. September 2015: Kinkaju was pregnant. Cilinha and No Sexy Time were evicted. Snäckan and Sötnös went roving. Two encounters with Youma. October 2015: Kinkaju gave birth to VCKP014, VCKM015, VCKF016 and VCKP017. November 2015: '''VCKP014 and VCKP017 were predated. Cilinha was pregnant. '''December 2015: '''Kinkaju aborted. Cilinha was pregnant and evicted. Snäckan and Sötnös went roving. '''Janaury 2016: '''Cilinha gave birth to VCKP018, VCKP019 and VCKP020. '''February 2016: Kinkaju was pregnant but aborted but quickly got pregnant again. March 2016: Kinkaju was pregnant. Cilinha, No Sexy Time and VCKF010 were evicted. Snäckan and Sötnös went roving. April 2016: Kinkaju gave birth but her litter was lost. No Sexy Time and VCKF011 were pregnant. VCKF010 aborted. Snäckan and Sötnös went roving. May 2016: No Sexy Time and VCKF011 gave birth to VCKP021, VCKP022, VCKP023, VCKP024, VCKP025 and VCKP026. June 2016: VCKP026 was seperated during an encounter and killed by the Xhodes. VCKP024 was predated. July 2016: Kinkaju was pregnant. No Sexy Time, Cilinha, VCKF010 and VCKF011 were evicted. Snäckan and Sötnös went roving. '''August 2016: '''Kinkaju was pregnant. Cilinha was pregnant but aborted. No Sexy Time and VCKF011 were evicted. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs